Quand Gabriel s'ennuie
by Orange-sanguine
Summary: /!\SPOILER SAISON 9/!\ Si il y a une leçon a apprendre sur l'archange Gabriel c'est que, quand Gabriel s'ennuie ce n'est jamais bon pour ceux qui l'entourent… Sauf pour ceux qui l'aide. Alors choisissez bien votre camp.


Bon Matin / Bon Jour / Bon Soir / Bonne Nuit...

Me voilà dans ce désert des Sabriel français avec un petit OS (qui finira peu être en recueille d'OS) ou Gabriel s'ennuie...  
Hahhaaha Je voulais juste écrire la sure de "Tout ces moments" (Sabriel aussi) et puis il y a pleiiiin d'idée qui son venue me déranger du coup je les ai mis sur papier et écrit.  
Merci à Thecrasy qui ce porte toujours volontaire pour toutes mes fautes avenir donc grâce a elle voilà le petit dernier...  
Et prochainement les autres.

/!\ CONTIENT DES SPOILER DE LA SAISON 9 /!\  
...Plus certaine chose que j'imagine pour la saison 10...  
Mais je n'ai pas pris en compte un évenement MAJEUR de la saison 6 pardonner moi ;)

Disclamé : Les personnage ne m'appartienne pas seulement l'histoire et les fautes.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture (je l'espère)  
xoxo  
Peace and Laugh  
MrsS

* * *

Sam était assis sur le canapé devant la nouvelle télé qu'ils avaient installée avec son frère, dans le bunker. Dean niait farouchement qu'il l'avait fait pour pouvoir regarder « La clinique des cœurs brisés » évidement.

Mais Sam n'était pas seul sur le canapé. Gabriel était là, allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de son Winchester préféré. Il était revenu quelques mois plus tôt leurs expliquant que si il ne les avait jamais contactés depuis, c'était par ce que son cher frère Métatron l'en avait empêché. Ce jour-là Sam ne s'était pas retenu de serrer ce petit « ange » dans ses immenses bras. Et il l'avait presque obligé à rester avec eux, ce que l'archange faisait de bonne grâce entre deux obligations.

Dean avait interrogé son petit frère des semaines durant, sur ce soudain intérêt que Sam montrait à l'archange. Mais tout ce que le jeune Winchester avait sût répondre c'était : « C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Tu devras t'y faire ». Une réponse somme toute très Winchesterinne… Mais Dean avait décidé de s'en contenter, bien qu'il veuille, la plupart du temps, tuer l'archange. De plus, le nouveau statut de Dean, ne l'aidait vraiment pas à contenir ses envies meurtrières. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de cela. Dean se contentait donc de cette explication, car cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Sam sourire ainsi, quand L'Emmerdeur était dans les parages.

Mais revenons-en au moment présent. Dean était parti dans des étages beaucoup, beaucoup, plus inférieurs… Ce qui faisait que Gabriel prenait ses aises, chaussures sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de sammy, les yeux fermés profitant des mains de ce dernier dans ses cheveux. Mais quelque chose manquait à ce petit moment. Et Gabriel commençait à s'ennuyer… Ouvrant un œil, il regarda le Winchester, qui le regardait également.

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas toi ?

-Hum… Non.

Sam lui fit un petit sourire, mais il savait que si l'ange s'ennuyait c'était mauvais présage. Et il lui demanda donc :

-Tu veux regarder la télé ?... Enfin pas La clinique des cœurs brisés, s'il te plait.

-Tu diras non à tout ce que je vais proposer toute façon.

Gabriel en disant cela avait pris son air ronchon et boudeur.

-Hoo mais non enfin, mais il faut admettre que tu as des gouts… Particuliers, en ce qui concerne le programme télé.

Sam se mit à rire en pensant à leur dernière soirée télé ou Sam, Dean, Gabriel et Castiel regardaient l'Exorcisme d'Emilie Rose. Seulement Gabriel n'avait pas aimé le film, et il s'ennuyait. Une chose en entrainant une autre, il avait décidé de changer le casting. Et il avait envoyé Dean dans sa TV land pour transformer le film en : « L'Exorcisme de Dean Winchester ». Toutes les protestations de Cas n'y avaient rien fait, et finalement Sam avait décidé d'enregistrer le film. Il faut dire que voir le Grand Dean Winchester se faire exorciser par un prêtre qui n'y connaissait rien était mémorable. Mais Sam ne voulait surtout pas être la prochaine cible de son Embrouilleur. Un sourire espiègle naquit sur ses lèvres et tout en baissant la tête vers le petit ange il lui suggéra son idée.

-On pourrait faire une soirée Titanic… On pourrait même inviter Balthazar…

-Ho ho Samsquatch, mais qui t'a donné de telles idées. Prépare un DVD pour enregistrer tout ça ! Je l'appelle !

Alors que Sam partait à la recherche d'un DVD pour immortaliser ce moment, Gabriel s'assit sur le canapé et tête baissée, et se concentra pour appeler son petit frère. « Affaire Urgente Balthazar dépêche-toi. » Gabriel avait sciemment caché à Balthazar le fait que le message venait de lui pour que son frère ne se méfie pas. Un bruissement d'aile plus tard… Balthazar était là.

-Pourquoi ce messages si urge… Gabriel ?! Non non, dit Balthazar alors que l'inquiétude transparaissait par tous les pores, tu ne m'auras pas si facilement.

-Même si je voulais t'avoir pour un quelconque tour qui te dit que je ne t'aurais pas déjà…

Alors que Sam entrait dans la pièce il s'approcha de l'ange et le salua chaleureusement en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Hey Balthy ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

Dans le dos de l'ange perplexe Sam fit un clin d'œil à Gabriel et, pouce en l'air lui montra le DVD. Et quand l'humain lâcha l'ange pour se diriger vers le lecteur DVD, Balthazar commençait à avoir des sueurs froides, tout cela n'était pas normal, et il n'arrivait pas à repartir. Fichu bunker, ou plutôt Fichu Archange qui l'empêchait surement de repartir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manigances alors Gabriel ? Tu vas cracher le morceau.

-Mais rien j'ai bien le droit d'appeler mon petit frère, pour parler du bon vieux temps, non ?

-Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ? L'apocalypse 1 ou le 2 ? C'était un peu répétitif.

-Oh et si on parlait du jour ou on a appris à Castiel à voler ?! Voilà qui est un bon souvenir, non ?

Balthazar se mit à rire à ce souvenir, remplaçant l'inquiétude par l'hilarité par la même occasion. Toujours en train de rire, des larmes aux bords des yeux, Gabriel lui, avait un sourire de plus en plus diabolique sur le visage. Et Sam se dit qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec son grand frère pour qui le voyait ainsi.

-Ou alors, on pourrait parler de pourquoi tu détestes tant le Titanic, et leur chère Céline…

Sam vit l'ange pâlir a vu d'œil. Sa crise de rire totalement passé. Il fixait son frère, et il avait l'air véritablement terrorisé. Et il ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement… Et Gabriel lui rigolait à gorge déployée.

-Je ne t'ai pas raconté ça Sammy ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe de négation.

-Tu sais comment marche la radio des anges un peu… Parfois tout le monde en profite, des fois c'est adressé à un seul ange, si on est branché sur sa fréquence, un peu comme Dean et Cas, ou Toi et moi. Mais on a de véritables radios, que l'on peut régler sur un ou plusieurs anges. Et puis un jour, je me suis retrouvé tout seul, j'avais fini le boulot tôt, et ce jour-là je m'ennuyais particulièrement…

Sam sourit, quand Gabriel s'ennuie ce n'est jamais bon pour ceux qui l'entourent… Et pendant que Balthazar restait toujours pétrifié sur place, Gabriel continua son histoire.

-Et bon tu sais quand je m'ennuie hein… J'ai toujours plein de supers idées. Donc grâce à des radios angéliques que j'avais réglées sur les ondes de mon cher Balthou j'ai mis « My heart will go on »… En boucle… Pendant, hum… combien de temps ça a duré Balth ?

-Trois ans, quinze jours, quatorze heures et vingt minutes. Mille cent onze jours d'enfer.(1)

-Voilà qui est précis.

-Comment tu as fait pour que ça s'arrête Balthazar ? L'interrogea Sam.

-J'ai détruit toutes les radios une à une… Tous les jours. Finalement ça s'est arrêter le jour où le bateau a coulé.

-Oui parce qu'il faut préciser qu'à l'époque nous étions en 1909… C'est moi qui ai inventé cette chanson. Et j'en suis plutôt fier. Après pour la sortie du film, ça a été un jeu d'enfant de souffler quelques notes dans l'esprit de James(2) et il s'est chargé du reste.

Gabriel se leva du canapé sur lequel il s'était installé pour raconter son histoire et il se dirigea vers son frère lui tapotant l'épaule en rigolant il lui dit :

-Ha que de bon souvenir mon cher Balthazar… Allez viens t'assoir avec nous, tu as l'air un peu pâlot. On voulait se faire une soirée télé, reste avec nous ça te fera du bien.

Sur ces mots tel un automate, il le suivit et les trois compères s'installèrent sur le petit canapé. Gabriel se plaçant entre les deux autres. Sam lança le film, et alors que Balthazar commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait, il commença sortir de sa léthargie pour s'enfuir de ce maudit endroit. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'archange le retint par le bras.

-N'oublie pas Balthazar si tu veux sortir. Il faut jouer le jeu…

Et il claqua des doigts envoyant Balthazar dans le Titanic. Ils le virent la seconde suivante dans une intense réflexion carte en main. Il s'apprêtait à gagner le voyage de sa vie…

-J'adore tes idées Gigantor !

-J'ai eu un bon professeur… Et je ne voulais aucunement que tu t'ennuies, j'ai trop peur pour moi.

Le jeune Winchester rit en passant son bras autours des épaules de son archange.

-Tu ne devrais pas, tu sais bien que tu as un traitement de faveur.

Il sourit a Sam qui le regardait avec amusement, il se baissa pour que leurs visages se fassent face, et c'est au son de « My heart will go on » que leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser plein d'entrain.

Temps entre la date de la pose de la Quille et le naufrage du bateau

James Horner compositeur de « My Heart Will go on »


End file.
